


손에 송이

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: 닥/룩 꽁냥하노님에게 바침





	손에 송이

해질녘쯤의 해리포드 군기지에서 보는 하늘은 숲속에 있는 별장같은 느낌이라서, 혈기왕성한 젊은이들에겐 다소 따분한 풍경일지도 모른다. 산등선 뒤로 넘어간노을을 보고있자하니, 새빨겋게 물들은 구름무리는 홍조를 띄운 쥘리앙의 미소를 연상케 하여라. 그 순수한 젊은이를 떠올리는 것만으로도 손에서 펜을 놓을뻔했지만, 귀스타브는 아직도 처리해야할 서류들이 너무나도 많았다. 업무를 소홀히 하지도 않았건만, 왜이리도 빡빡한지. 날이 가기전에 한 시간 만이라도 쥘리앙과 우정을 가미한 다정스러운 저녁 약속했는데 현실적으로 불가능한 일 같았다. 

"투레, 혹시 피숑이나 니장 못 봤나?" 별 생각없이 던진 질문이지만 귀스타브가 원하는 대답은 따로있었다.

"글쎄.. 아까 미국애들이랑 술 마시러 나갔겠지." 장신에 '몽타뉴'라고 불리는 남성은 어깨를 으쓱하며 복도를 지나갔다. '그럼 그렇지' 하고 넘어가기엔 실망스러움이 너무커서, 누적된 피로와 외로움이 몰려오자 귀스타브는 고개를 떨구었다. 그는 지금쯤 나 같은건 잊고 신나게 스트레스를 풀고 있겠지. 사소한 직업차이에 염증을 느낀다고 해서 의무병이 된것을 후회하지 않겠지만, 쥘리앙의 대한 마음이 너무 커져버려 이성적인 생각을 하고싶지 않게되었다. 40대 어른이 서류가 쌓인 책상을 뒤엎고 마음 내키는대로 하기엔 좀 그렇고, 눈은 왜이리 감기는지. 한 10분만 눈 붙이자고 마음먹은 귀스타브는 그대로 잠이 들어버렸다.

몇시인지는 모르겠으나, 해가 완전히 거의 져버려 의무실이 어두침침 할때쯤에 귀스타브는 잠에서 깨어났다. 철컥거리는 손잡이와 함께 누군가가 들어오는 소리에 정신이 또렸해져 서둘러 스탠드 불을 켜보니 그가 그리워하던 얼굴이 보였다.

"귀스." 살짝 들뜬듯한 목소리로 쥘리앙이 그의 애칭을 부르며 다가온다. 두손을 뒤에가리고 걸어오는 모습이 어디서 불량식품을 신나게 주워 먹고 온 어린애 같았다.

"벌써 왔어? 좀 더 있다올줄 알았는데." 시계를 들여다보니 아직 오후 9시. 

"내가 어디갔다 왔게?" 쥘리앙이 고개를 살짝 기울이며 묻는다.

"시내에 간거 아냐?"

"...어, 그랬지. 그럼 내가 뭘 가지고 왔게?" 이번에는 잔망스럽데 몸을 들썩이는 쥘리앙의 모습을 보고있자 하니 뭔가 쓸데없이 장난스러운걸 사왔나 보다. 부스럭거리는 소리가 들리는데, 음식이려나?

"먹다 남은 감자튀김이면 너 혼자 다 먹어라." 반은 농담으로 한 말에 인상을 살짝찌푸리는 쥘리앙을 보니 ‘아차’ 싶었다.

“우와, 여태까지 날 그런 먹보로 본거야? 허 참, 그럼 이거 딴 사람한테나 줘야겠네.” 툴툴거리며 그가 등뒤에서 꺼내온 것은 정성스럽게 포장된 꽃다발. 빨강과 파랑의 작은 꽃들은 테두리 역할이고 그 가운데에는 보라색 코스모스가 만개해 있었다.

“꽃…” 형형색색의 고운 다발을 조심스래 받으며 그가 하는 말, “풀밭에서 가져온거야? 그런데 가면 조심해야돼.”

“당연히 사왔지!” 

“그렇군,” 한송이 한송이를 샅샅이 살펴보고 꽃에 아무 상처가 없다는걸 확인하고 나서야 귀스타브는 “정말 고맙네.” 하고 수줍은 감사를 표한다. 하지만 둘은 몰랐다. 세상에서 가장 화려한 부케가 있어도 귀스타브의 눈에는 쥘리앙의 존재 자체가 훨씬 찬란하다는 걸. 그리고 오늘의 소소한 꽃다발은 쥘리앙이 산에서 몇시간을 해매며, 해질때까지 찾은 짙은 보라색임을. 제대로 된 9월의 보라색 생일화를 찾을수 없어서 땅을 기어다니고 풀숲을 뚫어서 발견한 코스모스임을, 쥘리앙은 나중에 고백하기로 마음을 먹고, 흙묻은 팔소매를 살며시 걷으며 웃었다.


End file.
